


the weight of a sword

by gayshina



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Drabble, Gen, also that's heavily serial killer centric, arsonist is just, im a dick and i cannot write romance., it's small and i am sorry, kind of like implied sk/arsonist, mentioned and stuff, swordsman sk is my favourite thing to write omg, thats why he isnt in the characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayshina/pseuds/gayshina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Serial Killer nimbly dashes. The edge of the sword slashes necks, slashes bodies, beheads and destroys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the weight of a sword

**Author's Note:**

> based off tumblr user's generic-heroine's AMAZING art of apocalypse sk and arson. i died in a skype call but i am proud. btw i wrote swords as his main weapon(s ?) because i thought it was like a sword but idk if it was a KNIFE. either way here goes nothing  
> p.s. that's a new writing style because it's short and stuff. idk im still trying

the weight of a sword.

He is sick and tired of slashing through pseudo-corpses, animated ones. They don't give him the thrill that he used to get when he murdered back in the days, the blood from their throats bubbling up and choking on it as they slowly see their life pass by their eyes. This is nothing else but mercy. He never was merciful. But, he is a _savior_ , the martyr of the apocalypse.

Except for the other "savior" with the flamethrower. _A pyromaniac_ , according to the witch doctors which lived near the cliff, _which appears every once in a full moon, makes his way in and burns down everything_. He is the second savior and the only one of the two known which really doesn't care about others. _He causes chaos_ , they say,  _and is dangerous to both undead and alive_. The flames engulf everybody and the embers slowly become one with the night sky, which is adorned by the ever enchanting full moon.

The Serial Killer nimbly dashes. The edge of the sword slashes necks, slashes bodies, beheads and _destroys_. His twin swords are placed in chests- rotten chests, stabbing everything he can find, sometimes the caked with blood sword slashing through the wind. He isn't very powerful, but strong enough to murder them. Or end them at last. But you never know when they can return, they always arise and spawn so quickly, _parasitic fucks_ , he thinks of them. He remembers back in the town of the Vampires, but that's just... extreme. Unlike the bloodthristy predators, they have absolutely no thought or a will, or so to say. They are controlled by hunger and the sight of blood. Which is also the Serial Killer's favourite sight, alongside the death he is able and was able to cause.

That's what he loved, loves and will love to do. Making others perish. The second savior deals with chaos and mayhem, which is usually by the means of fire in his eyes and the fires he starts.

He digs his sword into the ground, the black ribbon, stained with burgundy blood, slowly shoosing with the flow of the air. Gray eyes unblinking, his mouth a straight line behind the red half-face mask with a sinister grin on it. His breathing steady and his fists clenched that his fingertips dig on the skin of his palms and create small, crescent moons.

And the full moon arises.

**Author's Note:**

> the briefly mentioned witch doctors which live near the cliff are the retrib, witch and med!  
> hmu on my main blog, dragonbladed for anything (PLS WORLD BUILD WITH ME PLS PLS)!


End file.
